24 días para navidad
by Fikir
Summary: Comenzó diciembre y cada día solo acerca más a uno muy importante lleno de felicidad: Veinticuatro de diciembre, dónde hay que quedarse despierto para recibir el espíritu navideño a media noche.
1. Uno

**Combo niños es una serie animada creada por SIP Animation junto con Jetix Europe, yo solo soy fan de la serie, por lo tanto los personajes no son míos, solo escribo fanfiction de ellos sin lucrar con mi escritura.**

 **Reto: 24 días de capítulos de 100 palabras exactas.**

* * *

— ¡Es navidad! — Gritó Pilar lanzando confeti blanco apenas abrieron la puerta del salón.

—Pilar ¿De verdad llegaste tan temprano? — Preguntó Azul algo acelerada por el susto, generalmente ella era la primera en llegar al salón y se la pasaba sola unos minutos antes de que llegaran más personas.

— ¡Sí! ¡Porque es navidad y los milagros suceden! — Hablaba emocionada y feliz, hasta saltando.

—Todavía no es navidad, recién es el primero de diciembre— Le explicó yendo a su asiento.

—Es navidad desde hoy Azul, además, hay que ir avivando el espíritu— Dijo levantando los brazos.

Ese día saludó igual a todos.


	2. Dos

**Combo niños es una serie animada creada por SIP Animation junto con Jetix Europe, yo solo soy fan de la serie, por lo tanto los personajes no son míos, solo escribo fanfiction de ellos sin lucrar con mi escritura.**

 **Reto: 24 días de capítulos de 100 palabras exactas.**

* * *

—Si yo te preguntara qué regalo quieres para navidad, algo que no te estoy preguntado, ¿Qué me dirías? — Pilar miraba a su amigo Serio quien estaba sentado en su puesto.

—Ah, pues, con una tarjeta tengo suficiente— Le sonrió.

—Eso es aburrido— Interrumpió Paco en la escena —Si yo pudiera pedir un regalo, que no lo estoy pidiendo ahora, pediría entradas para el siguiente partido de Novanok—

—Menos mal no lo pides y qué bueno que no te he preguntado— Le dijo la pelinegra ganándose una mala mirada de él.

—Pilar— La llamó Azul —Hoy solo es dos de diciembre—


	3. Tres

**Combo niños es una serie animada creada por SIP Animation junto con Jetix Europe, yo solo soy fan de la serie, por lo tanto los personajes no son míos, solo escribo fanfiction de ellos sin lucrar con mi escritura.**

 **Reto: 24 días de capítulos de 100 palabras exactas.**

* * *

La señorita soledad estaba en una mesa ubicada afuera de una cafetería, disfrutaba de un frapuccino bastante frio que la ayudaba a enfrentar el calor de Nova Nizza.

En la mesa revisaba los dibujos de sus alumnos, fue una actividad en la que mediante un dibujo cada uno debía expresar lo que significaba la navidad, estaba demás decir que ella los aprobaba a todos, lo que importaba es que habían hecho el dibujo con dedicación, colores e imaginación.

Miraba los dibujos de arboles decorados, reuniones familiares y algunos paisajes nevados.

Lo último la hizo pensar un regalo para todos ellos.


	4. Cuatro

**Combo niños es una serie animada creada por SIP Animation junto con Jetix Europe, yo solo soy fan de la serie, por lo tanto los personajes no son míos, solo escribo fanfiction de ellos sin lucrar con mi escritura.**

 **Reto: 24 días de capítulos de 100 palabras exactas.**

* * *

Fue un cuatro de diciembre cuando ni su padre ni su madre estuvieron en casa en todo el día, fue un cuatro de diciembre que obtuvo un solo en la orquesta de la escuela y nadie aparte de sus profesores lo felicitó, vio a sus compañeros siendo abrazados por sus padres y él estaba solo, ya lo sabía, sus padres le habían avisado que no irían pero que estaban felices por él, de todas formas no fue lo mismo.

Fue entonces que una mano se posó en su cabellera.

—Tocas bien chico—

—Gracias maestre—

Grinto recordaba cuando Bernie lo felicitó.


	5. Cinco

**Combo niños es una serie animada creada por SIP Animation junto con Jetix Europe, yo solo soy fan de la serie, por lo tanto los personajes no son míos, solo escribo fanfiction de ellos sin lucrar con mi escritura.**

 **Reto: 24 días de capítulos de 100 palabras exactas.**

* * *

— ¡Grinto! ¡Ayuda! — Gritaba el maestre cabeza con desesperación siendo perseguido por los cuatro niños que protegían Nova Nizza.

— ¡Espere! ¡No huya! — Gritó divertida Pilar antes de mirar a Paco quien entendiendo juntó sus manos para que ella pudiera impulsarse y saltar para quedar frente a la cabeza que del susto gritó como niña.

Grinto finalmente se asomó para ver la razón de tanto alboroto.

Sus discípulos estaban decorando la cabeza con gorrito y barba aparte de pintarla como un bastón de caramelo.

—Maestre Grinto ¿Cómo cree que quedó? — Preguntó Serio mostrando la cabeza.

—Les quedó muy bien—

—Nadie me respeta—


	6. Seis

**Combo niños es una serie animada creada por SIP Animation junto con Jetix Europe, yo solo soy fan de la serie, por lo tanto los personajes no son míos, solo escribo fanfiction de ellos sin lucrar con mi escritura.**

 **Reto: 24 días de capítulos de 100 palabras exactas.**

* * *

— ¿Las paces? —

—Las paces—

Perla y Pilar estrecharon sus manos en son de paz.

— ¿Las paces? —

—Las paces—

Telmo y Paco estrecharon las manos aclarando que no discutirían en todo diciembre.

— ¿Todo en paz y felicidad? —

—Solo por este mes—

La señorita Soledad y el director Bronka estrecharon las manos entendiendo que no se reclamarían nada como los adultos responsables que eran.

—Entonces, ¿Todo bien? — Le preguntó nervioso Diadoro a la alcaldesa.

—Tú trabajaras en la panadería para hacer panes que serán para los indigentes y tú Gomez, trabajaras aquí en un servicio de envolver regalos gratis— Sentenció la mujer.


	7. Siete

**Combo niños es una serie animada creada por SIP Animation junto con Jetix Europe, yo solo soy fan de la serie, por lo tanto los personajes no son míos, solo escribo fanfiction de ellos sin lucrar con mi escritura.**

 **Reto: 24 días de capítulos de 100 palabras exactas.**

* * *

Los cuatro combo niños estaban en la playa algo lejos de sus padres.

Llevaban cubetas llenas de agua a una zona de arena en especifico, al final dejaron cuatro cerca de ellos por si las necesitaban.

Entre los cuatro comenzaron a moldear con rapidez la arena formando un montículo que les llegaba al cuello, luego trataron varias veces de hacer una esfera perfecta pero luego se resignaron a una forma de campana sobre el cuerpo.

Luego le pusieron tres piedras como botones, le dibujaron una cara sonriente y le pusieron dos ramas y una zanahoria.

Terminaron su muñeco de arena.


	8. Ocho

**Combo niños es una serie animada creada por SIP Animation junto con Jetix Europe, yo solo soy fan de la serie, por lo tanto los personajes no son míos, solo escribo fanfiction de ellos sin lucrar con mi escritura.**

 **Reto: 24 días de capítulos de 100 palabras exactas.**

* * *

En la escuela estaban todos haciendo piñatas que venderían para reunir dinero para comprar comida y hacer una cena navideña entre ellos.

Rafa era el instructor de sus compañeros, les enseñó a hacer piñatas y cada que alguno tenía una duda se le acercaba por ayuda, él gustoso les explicaba el error y les ayudaba a corregirlo las veces que fura necesario hasta que cogieran el truco a hacer piñatas de muñecos de nieve.

Por un momento miró el ambiente en la sala, todos sus compañeros concentrados en hacer piñatas y ayudarse entre ellos, era un cuadro de compañerismo perfecto.


	9. Nueve

**Combo niños es una serie animada creada por SIP Animation junto con Jetix Europe, yo solo soy fan de la serie, por lo tanto los personajes no son míos, solo escribo fanfiction de ellos sin lucrar con mi escritura.**

 **Reto: 24 días de capítulos de 100 palabras exactas.**

* * *

Cierto científico de cabello azul y piel pálida se encontraba frente a la alcaldía con una mesa plegable y muchos rollos de papel de regalo a su lado.

—Por favor señor— Le dijo un niño pasándole una caja pequeña y él se puso a envolver el regalo.

—Por favor con ese papel de autos— Le dijo una señora dejando un carrito de juguete en su empaque encima de la mesa.

—Este de renos, por favor— Pidió un hombre dejando una muñeca cerca de él.

Gomez envolvía cada regalo y ponía un moño en cada regalo, le estaba gustando ese trabajo.


	10. Diez

**Combo niños es una serie animada creada por SIP Animation junto con Jetix Europe, yo solo soy fan de la serie, por lo tanto los personajes no son míos, solo escribo fanfiction de ellos sin lucrar con mi escritura.**

 **Reto: 24 días de capítulos de 100 palabras exactas.**

* * *

Bernie escuchaba en la pequeña radio del lugar los villancicos y su mente viajó al pasado, cuando Grinto era un niño muy problemático.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que estarías decorando tu casa— Le dijo a su alumno.

—Es diez de diciembre, muy temprano para andar decorando las casas, no entiendo por qué mis padres empiezan tan temprano— Se quejó.

—A mi me parece que se demoraron— Comentó y el niño resopló hastiado sin ánimos de ir a decorar.

El tiempo cambiaba a las personas, porque todo el lugar estaba decorado desde finales de noviembre gracias a Grinto y los niños.


	11. Once

**Combo niños es una serie animada creada por SIP Animation junto con Jetix Europe, yo solo soy fan de la serie, por lo tanto los personajes no son míos, solo escribo fanfiction de ellos sin lucrar con mi escritura.**

 **Reto: 24 días de capítulos de 100 palabras exactas.**

* * *

Hacía frio por el hecho de que era de madrugada, la temperatura no era tan baja como para usar ropa abrigada, solo se necesitaba alguna camisa de manga larga.

La alcaldesa en el medio de la ciudad miraba a los trabajadores y voluntarios moverse en todas direcciones, llevando luces, bolas de colores, flores y guirnaldas al gran árbol que decoraba todo el centro del lugar.

El árbol había llegado con doce días de retraso pero ya todo estaba bien, apenas el sol calentara un poco los medios de comunicación llegarían y ella daría la orden para colocar la hermosa estrella.


	12. Doce

**Combo niños es una serie animada creada por SIP Animation junto con Jetix Europe, yo solo soy fan de la serie, por lo tanto los personajes no son míos, solo escribo fanfiction de ellos sin lucrar con mi escritura.**

 **Reto: 24 días de capítulos de 100 palabras exactas.**

* * *

Ese era un día especial, la señorita Soledad los llevó a todos a una casa en dónde una familia hacía figuras de barro.

Fueron porque todos ellos pintarían santa Claus, señoras Claus, muñecos de nieve, arbolitos navideños y cajas de regalos.

Pusieron en el suelo mucho periódico que llevaron para esa ocasión y se pusieron a pintar con sus pinturas.

Las figuritas pintadas serian vendidas a un mayor precio que las otras y la familia como regalo dejarían que cada uno se llevara una que pintaran, los niños emocionados pintaban con los colores clásicos o se dejaban volar su imaginación.


	13. Trece

**Combo niños es una serie animada creada por SIP Animation junto con Jetix Europe, yo solo soy fan de la serie, por lo tanto los personajes no son míos, solo escribo fanfiction de ellos sin lucrar con mi escritura.**

 **Reto: 24 días de capítulos de 100 palabras exactas.**

* * *

—Con mi burrito sabanero voy camino de Belén— Cantaba pilar en las audiciones para tener un solo en el pequeño musical que planeó la escuela.

Perla aguantaba las ganas de gritarle que cantaba mal.

Paco silbaba alegre porque se había taponado los oídos.

Serio le levantaba los pulgares en ánimo.

Azul agitaba un par de pompones hechos con hojas de cuadernos para animarla.

La señorita Soledad, el director Bronka y el maestre Grinto le sonreían pensando en qué decirle al final de la canción.

Cuando terminó le dijeron que podía cantar la canción en señas porque tenía un gran carisma.


	14. Catorce

**Combo niños es una serie animada creada por SIP Animation junto con Jetix Europe, yo solo soy fan de la serie, por lo tanto los personajes no son míos, solo escribo fanfiction de ellos sin lucrar con mi escritura.**

 **Reto: 24 días de capítulos de 100 palabras exactas.**

* * *

— ¡Feliz navidad a todos! — Gritó Pilar emocionada al entrar al templo para practicar capoeira.

—Deja de gritarlo, recién es catorce— Le dijo Paco entrando.

— ¡Tú no me impedirás repartir felicidad Grinch! — Lo señaló acusatoriamente.

—Solo te pido que le bajes un poco a tu emoción o te quedarás sin nada para navidad— Habló pasando por su lado.

— ¡Yo no me quedaré sin espíritu navideño! —Levantó los brazos.

—Pero puedes quedarte sin voz—

—Claro que no, he sido una niña muy buena y a las personas buenas no les pasan esas cosas— Con seguridad siguió avanzando y su amigo negaba divertido.


	15. Quince

**Combo niños es una serie animada creada por SIP Animation junto con Jetix Europe, yo solo soy fan de la serie, por lo tanto los personajes no son míos, solo escribo fanfiction de ellos sin lucrar con mi escritura.**

 **Reto: 24 días de capítulos de 100 palabras exactas.**

* * *

Panes con queso, churros, buñuelos, galletas con coco, con chispas, con chocolate, pastelitos y pasteles, todo eso tuvo a que aprender a preparar Diadoro por tener que estar trabajando en esa panadería, estaba cansado, tenía que usar red para el cabello, no podía usar anillos y el calor de los hornos le estaban resecando la piel.

Solo esperaba que los días pasaran rápido para no tener que volver a poner un pie ahí a menos que fuera para comprar, porque en serio detestaba escuchar esos villancicos en la radio, las charlas de las señoras y el delantal con un ciervo.


	16. Dieciseis

**Combo niños es una serie animada creada por SIP Animation junto con Jetix Europe, yo solo soy fan de la serie, por lo tanto los personajes no son míos, solo escribo fanfiction de ellos sin lucrar con mi escritura.**

 **Reto: 24 días de capítulos de 100 palabras exactas.**

* * *

La señorita Soledad recorría Nova Nizza pidiendo el material que necesitaba para su plan, cargaba en una bolsa todas esas figuras blancas y también las bolitas sueltas, ya para el atardecer decidió volver a su casa y se puso a pasar las grandes piezas por un rallador de queso llenando bolsas y bolsas de bolitas blancas.

Ya avanzada la noche terminó con su labor, amarró las bolsas y las dejó cerca de su cama antes de irse a dormir con una sonrisa pensando en las reacciones de sus alumnos para cuando ella hiciera su maniobra, seguro les encantaría la sorpresa.


	17. Diecisiete

**Combo niños es una serie animada creada por SIP Animation junto con Jetix Europe, yo solo soy fan de la serie, por lo tanto los personajes no son míos, solo escribo fanfiction de ellos sin lucrar con mi escritura.**

 **Reto: 24 días de capítulos de 100 palabras exactas.**

* * *

—Estoy seguro de que santa Claus no te dará regalo este año— Le había dicho Bernie a su alumno tiempo atrás.

—Ese viejo ni siquiera existe— Le dijo Grinto ese día cruzándose de brazos.

—Eres un niño con muy mal humor ¿Lo sabías? No es bueno a tu edad—

—Mire quien habla de mal humor—

—Solo soy alguien algo serio pero me encanta celebrar estas fechas—

Y cosas pasaron, el tiempo avanzó, ese día estaban los dos ahí al lado de la radio con canciones de la época.

—Recuerdo que antes detestabas los villancicos—

—Y usted los cantaba para molestarme—


	18. Dieciocho

**Combo niños es una serie animada creada por SIP Animation junto con Jetix Europe, yo solo soy fan de la serie, por lo tanto los personajes no son míos, solo escribo fanfiction de ellos sin lucrar con mi escritura.**

 **Reto: 24 días de capítulos de 100 palabras exactas.**

* * *

Azul llegó al salón y no pudo creer lo que veía.

Todo el suelo estaba blanco, pequeñas bolitas cubrían cada centímetro posible.

—Buenos días Azul— La saludó la profesora sentada en su lugar.

—Buenos días señorita Soledad— Saludó algo extrañada por el ambiente — ¿Y esto? — Preguntó curiosa acercándose a la mayor y señalando el aula.

—Un regalo para ustedes, en esta zona del mundo no tenemos nieve y sufrimos de oleadas de calor en diciembre— Respondió alegre.

La rubia comprendió la intención de la maestra.

—Entonces ¿Hoy no nos hará clases? — Y la adulta negó manteniendo una sonrisa.

—Hoy jugaran—


	19. Diecinueve

**Combo niños es una serie animada creada por SIP Animation junto con Jetix Europe, yo solo soy fan de la serie, por lo tanto los personajes no son míos, solo escribo fanfiction de ellos sin lucrar con mi escritura.**

 **Reto: 24 días de capítulos de 100 palabras exactas.**

* * *

—Hasta que te lastimaste la garganta— Le dijo Paco divertido a su amiga de cabello negro.

Pilar asintió.

—Bueno, piensa que de todas formas no necesitas tu voz para hacer las señas— Trató de animarla Azul.

Ese era el día de la pequeña obra navideña que organizó la escuela y Pilar quedó muda de tanto gritar emocionada el día anterior por la sorpresa de su profesora.

—Además no es la primera vez que estarás sin decir algo— Serio hizo referencia a la mímica que hizo su amiga tiempo atrás.

La señorita Soledad apareció en el salón para avisar que comenzarían.


	20. Veinte

**Combo niños es una serie animada creada por SIP Animation junto con Jetix Europe, yo solo soy fan de la serie, por lo tanto los personajes no son míos, solo escribo fanfiction de ellos sin lucrar con mi escritura.**

 **Reto: 24 días de capítulos de 100 palabras exactas.**

* * *

—Toma Pilar, algo de miel con limón, mi madre dice que es lo mejor— Azul le pasó un pequeño tarro de vidrio con el contenido que debería mejorarle la garganta.

— ¡Pilar! Toma, es jengibre con ajo, aceite de oliva, limón y sal, receta de mi abuela— Serio feliz le entregó a la niña un vaso de plástico color naranja con una tapa.

—Oye Pilar, mi padre te manda esto para que recuperes tu voz, es té de manzanilla— Paco entró en escena dándole un termo a su amiga.

Ella miró todos los productos que tenía en brazos y consumió todo.


	21. Veintiuno

**Combo niños es una serie animada creada por SIP Animation junto con Jetix Europe, yo solo soy fan de la serie, por lo tanto los personajes no son míos, solo escribo fanfiction de ellos sin lucrar con mi escritura.**

 **Reto: 24 días de capítulos de 100 palabras exactas.**

* * *

En el mundo divino todo estaba relativamente tranquilo, algunos de los divinos peleaban entre ellos pero era algo normal.

Lo que muchos notaron era que ninguno había sido liberado en mucho tiempo, desde hacía meses que al menos uno de ellos salía a hacer de las suyas en Nova Nizza pero esos días no fue así.

Se preguntaron qué le pasaría al rubio tonto y al de cabellos azules ridículos que no los estaban necesitando.

De casualidad uno de ellos, que conocía más de los humanos, hizo cuentas y llegó a la conclusión de que celebraban navidad, nadie más entendió.


	22. Veintidós

**Combo niños es una serie animada creada por SIP Animation junto con Jetix Europe, yo solo soy fan de la serie, por lo tanto los personajes no son míos, solo escribo fanfiction de ellos sin lucrar con mi escritura.**

 **Reto: 24 días de capítulos de 100 palabras exactas.**

* * *

Finalmente era el último día de escuela antes de unas vacaciones por navidad, si no fuera porque los divinos interrumpían mucho en la vida cotidiana y a veces destruían la escuela hubieran salido antes, pero así es la vida.

Se abrazaban entre ellos, se prometían verse luego, se despedían con cariño de la señorita Soledad y hablaban de sus planes para los días festivos que se acercaban para ellos.

—Recuerden que la cena en mi casa es a las seis y media— Le dijo Azul a sus tres amigos, pues las cuatro familias se reunirían para celebrar la navidad juntos.


	23. Veintitrés

**Combo niños es una serie animada creada por SIP Animation junto con Jetix Europe, yo solo soy fan de la serie, por lo tanto los personajes no son míos, solo escribo fanfiction de ellos sin lucrar con mi escritura.**

 **Reto: 24 días de capítulos de 100 palabras exactas.**

* * *

Pilar ese día recuperó la voz.

Gritó de alegría, saltó por toda su casa y comió el desayuno con prisas mientras le hablaba a sus padres de su infinita felicidad por tener voz para poder cantar villancicos al día siguiente.

Fue tanto su ánimo que salió de su casa luego de comer para ir a la de su amigo Serio quien era el más cercano, para su suerte él fue quien le abrió y ella alegre le gritó la buena noticia.

Luego fue hasta la casa de su amiga a abrazarla por la emoción, seguida de Paco y finalmente Grinto.


	24. Veinticuatro

**Combo niños es una serie animada creada por SIP Animation junto con Jetix Europe, yo solo soy fan de la serie, por lo tanto los personajes no son míos, solo escribo fanfiction de ellos sin lucrar con mi escritura.**

 **Reto: 24 días de capítulos de 100 palabras exactas.**

* * *

Estaban las cuatro familias en la casa de Azul, el árbol ya sin regalos debajo estaba hermosamente decorado, los instrumentos musicales estaban por toda la casa luego de los villancicos cantados a todo pulmón, la comida se había acabado y los adultos charlaban mientras los niños jugaban con sus juguetes nuevos.

En eso los combo niños aprovecharon la distracción de todos los invitados para correr en medio de la noche.

Los fuegos artificiales del cielo los acompañaban y finalmente llegaron a la escuela.

De forma silenciosa entraron a su lugar de entrenamiento y felices dejaron sus regalos para los maestres.


End file.
